Happily Ever After
by Bishie Hunter Neko
Summary: [Chapter 9 finally up] [AUish] Kari and T.K. have a chance meeting 20 years after the end of 02 and find that they have more to discuss than they realized. Hope, fear, anger, it's all here, but hopefully, every thing will end as the title says.
1. They Meet

Disclaimer: Hello everybody! I just want to tell the world that I do not own Digimon! If I did, there would be several things I would have done, but they aren't important right now. What is important is this fic you are about to read! It's strictly Takari, so if you don't like it, scream and run away! (j/k I think) R&R please!  
  
: speaking  
_Italics_: thinking  
  
  
  
Happily Ever After  
  
  
Kari ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She singled out a section and braided it, noting how strands of grey worked their way into the brown.  
  
In the distance, she could see her son, Akira, playing soccer with another boy in the field. _I was like that, so young and care-free. That was before the divorce though._ Kari sighed, and settled her thin frame more comfortably on the swing.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Mom, Mom! Akira's voice, loud and excited, woke Kari up.   
  
I want you to meet Katsuro. He's in my class at school. A small blonde boy, smiled shyly and introduced himself.  
  
Hi, Ms. Kamiya. I'm Katsuro Takaishi.  
  
Hello Katsuro, I've heard a lot about you, Kari said gently, Where are your parents? I'd like to meet them. _He looks so familiar..._  
  
Okay, let me get Dad, Katsuro ran towards a blonde man seated on a bench, and dragged him over to the swing set.  
  
Whoa Katsuro! What's going on?! Kari could hear the man protesting as he ran stooped over, and clutching a spiral notebook in his free hand.  
  
Ms. Kamiya, this is my dad, Katsuro smiled and his father extended his hand.  
  
Hello, I'm T.K. Takaishi. Pleased to meet you.  
  
Kari shook his outstretched hand, I'm Kari Kamiya.  
  
At the same time they both realized who the other was, and the result was, Tkari Takamiya?!  
  
Kari found that she had to sit down very quickly, and missing the swing by a mile, found herself inelegantly sprawled on the gravel.  
  
  
Sheepishly, Kari giggled, and looked up into T.K.'s familiar face, silently begging for a hand up. He understood, and, like the gentleman he was, oblidged.  
  
I'm so happy that we finally met up again Kari! I missed you! T.K. smiled, and in a lower voice, continued, I have some important things to talk to you about that can't be discussed right now.  
  
I know exactly what you mean, Kari whispered.  
  
As their parents laughed and catted, Akira and Katsuro looked from one to the other, then at each other, over and over again.  
  
Finally, Akira remarked, The way they talk, you'd think they've know each other since they were kids!  
  
Katsuro replied, I think they might have. In the books my dad wrote, there is a girl named Kari Kamiya. She must be the same person! Cool!  
  
Yeah. Does your dad talk about Mom often? Mom never mentions your dad, Akira said thoughtfully.  
  
He seems to say something about her every second sentence! Puzzled, Katsuro continued, But that's the exact opposite of your mom. Weird...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? Does Katsuro need a new name? Please review and tell me!  
  



	2. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. It is owned by Toei, Bandai, and other folks, so pleeease don't sue me, because that would be bad. (For me, and my bank account.) This story is T.K. and Kari only, so please don't get mad at me if you realize halfway through that this is not the Taiora fic you were looking for. :winks: R&R!  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.2  


Hello, Kamiya residence. Akira speaking, Akira answered the phone politely.  
  
Hello, Akira. It's Mr. Takaishi. May I please speak to your mother? T.K.'s voice, deeping and comforting, came over the digital phone.  
  
Sure thing, Mr. Takaishi! I'll get her! Akira put down the headset and ran upstairs.  
  
Mom! Mr. Takaishi is on the phone for you!  
  
Surprised, Kari switched off the holographic computer screen (so that Akira couldn't read the report cards she was typing), and picked up the extension.  
  
Hello? This is Kari.  
  
Hi Kari. I just called to ask if you wanted to go out for coffee tonight.  
  
That's very nice of you T.K.. Where do you suggest we go?  
  
A personal favourite of mine is the former Inoue convience store. It'll be just like old times, T.K. tried to smile over the phone, but it didn't _really_ work.  
  
That's a wonderful idea T.K.! Yes, just like old times... Kari's voice trailed off, and and Akira, who had been eavesdropping on the other phone couldn't resist adding a cute comment.  
  
Akira! Haven't I told you not to eavesdrop?! Kari snapped.  
  
I'm sorry Mom, Akira crossed his fingers, But I couldn't help but want to know what you were talking about, _So I could tell Kuchi, _he added silently.  
  
It's okay, Akira, but please don't do it again, Kari waiting for the loud beep of the headset being switched off, Anyways, when should I meet you?  
  
How about in an hour and a half? T.K. suggested.  
  
Okay, see you there then.  
  
  
  
Good bye. Kari hung up immediatly, but T.K. waited for a moment or two, trying to preserve the sound of Kari's voice. _I still love you..._  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Kari hummed to herself as she got dressed. _No matter what happens..._ She snapped in her traditional pink hair clips to hold her neatly parted hair in place. _...I can' go back, can I?  
  
_Giving her collar a final adjustment so that it lay just right on her pink sweater, Kari gave a quick twirl in front of the mirror before cartwheeling down the hall.  
  
She landed, a bit unsteadily in front of an extremely surprised Akira.  
  
Whoa, calm down Mom, Akira held up his hands in mock defense.  
  
I'm sorry Akira... Would you mind telling me what that chocolate bar is doing behind your ear? Kari pointed at a brightly wrapped rectangle.  
  
Akira sweat dropped, and looking remarkably like Davis, closed his eyes in what he hoped was an innocent smile, I have no ide. Perhaps it jumped?! _When in doubt,_ Whatever happened, I didn't help it! _deny, deny, deny._  
  
Kari raised her eyebrows, Kindly put it back then... I'm going out for an hour or two, so please don't answer the phone or the door. Good bye honey, Kari gave her son a kiss on the cheek and walked calmly out the door.  
  



	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. I don't know who actually owns it, I just know it's not me. This story is strictly Takari, so...  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.3  


Kari slowly sipped her tea while carefully considering T.K.'s question, Well, I guess what made me realize that my husband wasn't right for me was the fact that he didn't believe. He didn't believe that the darkness was a threat to me. When the digimon started to call for me again, our marriage fell apart. Yugi just didn't get it.  
  
T.K. rested his chin on his hand, I loved my wife with all my heart, and she loved me back. I was absolutly devastated when she died giving birth to Kuchi, T.K. rubbed his eyes, Her name was Mari.  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry, T.K.. That's terrible! Kari sympathsized.  
  
It's okay... There was a long silence.  
  
_Isn't it strange that we're both... Well, available..._ Kari thought as shecupped her hands around her warm tea cup.  
  
T.K. began, What came between us? How did we and up living sperate lives  
  
I just don't know, T.K., Kari sighed deeply, If only...  
  
We could go back... T.K. finished for her, We cwouldn'y have to go through all this hardship again.  
  
a faint smile flashed across Kari's face as she felt T.K.'s hand around her shoulders, It would be nice...  
  
The thing is, Kari, no matter how much I loved Mari, she just wasn't you, T.K. said softly, She didn't deserve to die, just so that we could meet up again, but...  
  
_Deep breath Kari, deep breath..._ What bothers me is... A dry sob shook Kari's shoulders and T.K. tightened his arm around her, I married Gendo just to get revenge. I didn't really love him like I loved you, I just wanted to show you that I could survive without you... Kari trailed off into tears.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: Those of you who have read Missing You should know who Mari is. Please don't kill me!  
  



	4. Digging for Evidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. ^cries^ Life's not fair. This ficcy be a Takari, so if you don't like, don't read. Oi, and if you were wondering, Akira is Kari's son, and Katsuro is T.K.'s. I need some suggestions for new names! O_o  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.4  


Hello, is this Katsuro? Akira hooked the headset over his ear.  
  
Sure is. And who do I have the pleasure of conversing with? Katsuro replied.  
  
  
  
Oh, hey Akira, Katsuro's voice relaxed, What is it?  
  
Have you dug up any photos of our parents yet? Akira asked.  
  
Katsuro replied, I've got a whole shoebox full of them!  
  
Akira exclaimed, Bring them to school tomorrow. Okay?  
  
Sure. Did you find any stuff? Katsuro asked.  
  
Not really, Akira paused, I didn't take a very good look though... There doesn't seem to be anything except one photo.  
  
  
  
It's of Mom and T.K., Akira continued, I can't really describe it, but I'll bring it tomorrow.  
  
Okay. That's sort of strange, Katsuro mused, I wonder if she has any other pictures...  
  
Mom's out though, so I'll keep looking, Akira suggested.  
  
Katsuro replied, I'll leave you to it then. Good-bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Thank you for the wonderful evening, T.K., Kari smiled, I really enjoyed it.  
  
Me too, Kari, T.K. looked up at the sky, the stars barely visible through the haze of streetlights. It certainly brings back old memories, doesn't it?  
  
Definitely... I'll call you, okay?  
  
Sure. Good-bye Kari.  
  
Good-bye, T.K. Kari knew T.K. was waving, even as she she turned the corner towards home. _Can I go back? I want to... I really do..._  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
T.K. watched Kari's back as she disappeared around the corner. _How could I have abandoned her? How could we end up this way? She seemed so distant though... Does she really love me, or is she just being polite. I don't know..._  
  
And somehow, even with all the hints Kari had given him, T.K. decided she didn't.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's note: Wai! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! There are a bunch more chapters, so expect them soon.  
  
psycho__neko@hotmail.com  
  



	5. An Honest Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Unlike Gundam Wing. Which I own all of. BWUHAHAHAHAHahahahaha... ^cough^ ^hack^ ^choke^ I wish.  
  
_Italics: _thinking  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.5  
  
  
Akira stared at the ceiling of his room. One of T.K.'s books lay open on the floor beside his bed. _I wonder if Mom and Mr. Takaishi still like each other..._  
  
The door of his room opened and Akira sat up as Kari came in.  
  
Akira asked as Kari sat down on the edge of his bed, I have a question.  
  
What is it, Akira?  
  
Well, I was wondering if you still like Mr. Takaishi, Akira said quickly.  
  
Kari looked surprised, Why do you ask that?   
  
Akira looked sheepish, Because I know you were with him tonight. And I read Mr. Takaishi's book.  
  
You're a smart boy, Akira Kamiya, Kari smiled, And since you figured that much out, I think your question deserves an honest answer.   
  
It would anyways, right?   
  
Kari giggled and stroked Akira's hair. Of course! Anyways... I guess I do like, even after all these years. But there's something that's bothering me...  
  
What, Mom? Akira asked.  
  
Well, you see Akira, T.K. and I loved each other very much. We even planned on getting married some day. But we had a fight, Kari cleared her throat, I don't even remember what it was about. All I know is that we were extremely angry at each other, and we broke up. We went our separate ways, married other people, got hurt, and- Kari choked on her words.  
  
It's okay Mom... Akira took Kari's hand, You can stop if you want.  
  
Kari shook her head, No Akira, it's your right to know, she took a deep breath and continued, I want with all my heart to go back to T.K.. But I feel guilty. I feel as though that fight was my fault... Kari started to cry, T.K. probably hates me now!  



	6. Stalling for Time

Disclaimer:   
Neko: ^hypnotises peoples^ The Psycho Neko is the owner of Digimon...   
  
Random: LIAR! ^knocks Neko unconcious^  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.6  


Katsuro's chopsticks clinked against his bowl as he set it on the counter.  
  
Without looking up, T.K. said, Put that in the sink, please.  
  
Katsuro sighed. He put his dishes in the sink and tried again.   
  
T.K. put aside his notebook and looked at Katsuro, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.   
  
Ms. Kamiya.  
  
T.K. looked a tad confused,   
  
Plus you equals love? Katsuro elaborated.  
  
A long pause.  
  
An agreement or an opposing statement would be nice, Katsuro prompted.  
  
I was getting to that!: T.K. replied irritably. Another long pause.  
  
Katsuro questioned, Stop stalling Dad!  
  
I apologize Katsuro, T.K. sighed, But that's a difficult question to answer. If I said no, that would be a lie, but if I said yes... He trailed off. You know what I mean, right?  
  
Katsuro slowly shook his head. Not really.  
  
T.K. took off his glasses and placed them carefully on the countertop. What I mean is, I love her, but I know she'll never love me back. He stood up and walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Katsuro called weakly after him. _I didn't mean to hurt him like that..._  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's note: AIEE! Chapters so *#&$ short! ^hits things with a hammer^   
  
Window: ^crack^  
  
Car: ^dink^  
  
Keyboard: ^crunch^  
  
Head: ^echo^  
  



	7. Meltdown

Disclaimage: Neko: ^poke^ ^poke^ ^poke^   
  
Lawyers: ^TWITCH^  
  
Neko: ^poke^ ^poke^  
  
Lawyers: For the last time, NO!  
  


Ch.7  


Kari neatly filed her papers and lessions plans into a drawer. The din in the crowded office was significant, but it wasn't enough to drown out her thoughts.  
  
At noonhour, she had watched two of her students pull on the aprons and hats for serving lunch. _T.K. and I used to do that together. We'd get so wrapped up in our little world of happiness that we would totally forget about lunch. Of course, Davis would bring us back to Earth.   
  
_Kari's deep sigh caught the attention of one of her colleagues.  
  
What is it, Kari? Noriko asked, concern creasing her forehead.  
  
Oh, it's nothing really. I just had a long day, Kari brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  


~~~  


The cool sea breeze blew Kari's skirt around her legs as she walked along the beack, carrying her shoes and socks. She always came here to think, no matter what time it was. Kari had many happy memories of long walks with T.K.. Until that fateful day.   
  
Kari shook this though out of her mind and sat down in the warm sand. It felt nice against her hands as she played with it, letting the fine grains slip through her fingers.  
  
A quiet sob reached Kari's ears and she looked up to see a man wandering aimlessly along the water's edge. He didn't look particularily distraught to Kari, so she glanced around, looking for another person. The beach was deserted.  
  
Kari bit her lip and turned her attention back to the man, trying to decide what to do.  
  
Excuse me... she called softly, Are you- The man turned around and Kari's words caught in her throat.  
  
Kari leapt to her feet and ran to his side. T.K., what's wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me- T.K. smiled sadly and put a finger to her lips, silencing her. He walked on without saying a word. _She's just acting. Why would she care?  
  
_Kari stood in shock, watching T.K.'s retreating back. _But..._ She ran after him, almost tripping in the sand. T.K.! Wait! What did I do wrong?  
  
Kari grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her, staring up into his face. What the he-  
  
Kari, stop acting like you're concerning, T.K. interrupted icily, If you're trying to fool me, trying to get whatever it is you want from me, it's not working. He looked disdainfully down at Kari's hand, clasped tight around his wrist. Let go please.  
  
Kari stamped her foot and dropped T.K.'s arm like it was a poisonous snake. She could feel herself become eight again, unhappy with something Tai had said.  
  
What happened to the kind, compassionate T.K. I knew? Kari clenched her hands into fists. I was with him last night, but now, sixteen hours have passed, and he become this, this monster! What the hell is wrong with you? Any fool, even Daisuke, could see... a sharp sob, ...could see that I love so much!  
  
T.K. was speechless. Kari was no longer a thirty year-old woman, hardened by loss and heartache. She was the innocent eleven year-old that he had actually admited he cared about. _What was I thinking? How could I even start to believe what I said?  
  
_He reached out to pull Kari into a hug, but she shoved him away roughly.  
  
Don't touch me, Takashi! It's too late! Kari yelled, drawing unabashed stares from people stroling along the sidewalk. Shocked, T.K. reached out to her again, almost instinctivly, but Kari flung a shoe at him and ran off.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Enko-chan: You suck. How could it possibly take so long to type how many words? 600?  
  
Neko: Yep. I know.  
  
Enko-chan: Dammit! Don't admit! ^deathglare^  
  
Neko: ^smiles sweetly^


	8. Do you believe in fairytales?

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Digimon, etc. I just wanna get this posted before my parents get home! You know the drill, _italics_ = thinking, everything else is self-explanatory, I hope? 1, 2, 3... Go!  


  
Ch.8  


Mom! I'm home! Akira shut the apartment door behind him and kicked off his shoes. He was greeted by silence. He walked into the kitchen and found it empty. Akira dropped his soccer bag on the floor and looked for a cheerful note explain where she was and found none.   
  
Mom? Mom, where are you? He could feel inexplicable panic rising in his voice. Akira ran into Kari's room and found her face down on the bed. _Oh God! She's dead! She can't be!_ Kari gave a peaceful sigh and rolled over. Akira almost fainted with relief. Her face was blotchy and tear-stained, but she wasn't dead.  
  


~~~  


T.K. thanked the saleswoman and walked quickly out of the store, tucking his purchase in his coat pocket with a smile. Walking through Ginza on his way to the subway, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a brightly-lit shop window. His designer pants and sweater, coupled with a pair of sneakers suited his tall frame. His blonde hair was starting to creep down his neck and over the tops of his ears. Hikari liked his hair short. She had told him that, he remembered. _I need a haircut..._  
  


~~~  


Kari exited the school courtyard with the last of the students, basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun after a long day inside. She walked slowly along the cement wall running the length of the school property, and as she reached its end she felt someone fall in step with her. She turned and discovered it was T.K.  
  
No! Not you again! Kari almost burst into tears just looking at him. Could you please, _please_, just leave me alone?  
  
Please, Kari! T.K. put his hand on her arm,   
  
Honestly, I've had enough of it! I'm a teacher! I'm supposed to setting an example, not get swept up in a relationship that ended years ago! Kari's voice rose in a frightened crescendo.  
  
Slightly panic-stricken, since Kari was making another scene, put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she faced him. he said calmly, I'm sorry, just hear me out, okay?  
  
Kari sighed, her temper waning as quickly as it had rose. Fine. You have ten minutes... she paused and checked her watch, ...starting now. Go.  
  
T.K. took Kari's arm and lead her away from the school. First off, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I'm not sure what was wrong with me. I was talking to Katsuro, and suddenly everything you did seemed cruel and calculated, and... But I'm wasting valuable seconds aren't I? T.K. smirked.   
  
Anyways, I may as well return your shoes to you so I don't have to carry them anymore. He handed Kari a pair of slightly sandy loafers, which she accepted, then looked expectantly at him, tapping the face of her watch. T.K. took the hint, and continued, And now, I'm going to tell you a story.  
  
Kari raised her eyebrows,   
  
Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess. They weren't exactly your average fairy tale couple. Rather than living high and mighty in a castle, they spent their time protecting their kingdom from monsters. It was their destiny, but their destiny had another part as well. They had walked the length of the school wall, and T.K. turned and led Kari down another side of the wall.  
  
As they fought monsters side by side, the prince and princess found that they liked each other very much, so they made a vow: that they would be together always. After they had defeated all the monsters, they got married and lived happily ever after. T.K. hoisted himself onto the top of the wall, and hauled a very reluctant Kari up after him.  
  
T.K., I don't think we should be up here... Kari fretted. If my superiors were here, or one of my students, I could be... she trailed off.  
  
T.K. said cheerily, and Kari nodded mutely. That'll never happen! Just remember, this is all my idea.  
  
Kari began.  
  
Sh! I still have-  
  
3 minutes and 36 seconds, I know. Kari shifted her weight and her markbook, along with one of her shoes, tumbled to the ground. She forced herself to ignore this, and turned her attention back to T.K.  
  
Do you believe in fairytales, Kari? She nodded. Where _was_ he going with this?  
  
What about the one I just told you? Kari nodded again, more slowly this time.  
  
A smile spread across T.K.'s face at Kari's reply. That's our fairy tale, Kari! That's our story! He said excitedly, but Kari shook her head firmly.  
  
No, T.K.. That _was_ our story, but we messed up. That's not our story anymore. Our's is one of pain, vengeance, and grief. If only...  
  
T.K. finished her sentence, ...we could go back, and stop all the pain from happening. Maybe it's too late for that now, but tell me Kari, do you believe in dreams come true?  
  
Kari nodded, very, very slightly. Yes... I do... _This is..._  
  
Don't you see, Kari? T.K. exclaimed, elation rising in his voice. This is-  
  
-our dream come true, Kari whispered, and a single tear slid down her cheek. T.K. brushed it away and reached into his pocket.  
  
Hikari Kamiya, will you marry me?  
  
Kari began to cry, and simultaneously flung her arms around T.K.. Through her tears, she managed to choke out, Yes... I've been ready to marry you since the moment we met...  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's Note: Aw, so cute, ne? Well, reviews keep the cuteness comin', _sooo..._ ^.~ All donations are much appreciated! ^hehe, or not^


	9. An Act of Selfishness

Ch.9

"Akira, Katsuro, come sit down. T.K. and I have something wonderful to tell you." Kari smiled down at the ring on her left hand, barely able to contain herself.

The two boys tumbled over the back of the couch and faced their parents, perhaps expecting a trip to Disneyland or somewhere of the sort. "Yeah?" they replied at the same time, and started giggling.

"Quiet down please, this is very important," T.K. chided. He and Kari looked at each other, then announced in unison, "We're getting married!"

At this, Akira's smile slipped almost imperceptibly, but he hiked it back up again. "Cool! We'll be, like, brothers!" They high-fived and scampered off, chattering excitedly, although Akira's laughter seemed a little forced.

T.K. leaned back, grinning at the boys' antics, but Kari shuddered and tears slipped down her cheeks. T.K. frowned. Leaning down, he put an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be worth it, you'll see."

"Yes," Kari said softly, "I'm sure of that. I just wish Gatomon were here to share this with me. Stupid Gennai..."

"Don't say things like that, Hikari. You know Gennai didn't want to take our digimon away," T.K. reminded her.

"I know that!" Kari clenched her fists and beat them against her knees. "But why?! When Oikawa sacrificed himself for the digital world, couldn't he have made it so this would never happen?!"

"I'm sure Oikawa would have tried to make it so our digimon would never be taken if he had known they could be, but the thing is, he didn't. You can't change the past Hikari, but you can do something about the future. Gatomon wouldn't have wanted you to waste your life crying about her, and neither do I. You have a pretty face, and I don't like to see it looking sad. Alright?" T.K. squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

Kari smiled weakly at T.K. "Yeah, alright." She curled up beside him on the couch and sighed happily.

The door of Akira's bedroom creaked open and Katsuro and Akira appeared. The two boys caught sight of T.K. and Kari, and Akira opened his mouth to say something. T.K. winked and put a finger to his lips.

"Sh..."

---

"Bye T.K.! Bye Katsuro! I'll see you soon!" Kari called as T.K. and Katsuro disappeared into the elevator. "Bye-" Akira began, but the elevator doors closed, cutting him off. "...Katsuro..." he finished weakly. Kari just smiled at the ring glittering on her finger and went back inside the apartment. Akira sighed and followed. He knew his mother was happier than she had been in years, but he felt like he was being replaced.

Kari flopped down on the couch, still smiled, and Akira started to fill the sink to wash the dishes. "So aren't you going to tell me all about how he proposed?" he questioned, somewhat rudely, but that was what he was intending in a way.

Kari looked up, a little surprised. "Um, okay! Well..." She leaned back, clearly enjoying herself already. "T.K. came up to me as I was leaving the school. At first I didn't want to talk to him because of what had happened the day before, but he took me for a walk and we ended up sitting on top of the school wall."

Akira raised his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that was strictly prohibited. Shouldn't you be setting an example?" He deposited a plate into the rinse sink and picked up another to wash.

Kari blushed sheepishly. "Yeah, that's what I thought at first... But he told me the cutest story about a prince and a princess, and nothing but him seemed to matter after that.

Akira dropped another plate rather roughly into the sink, splashing soapy water onto the counter. "And then he proposed."

"Yes."

"And you said yes."

"Yes." A big smile spread across Kari's face, and she looked down at her ring again.

"But why?"

Kari looked up in confusion. "Why? Why what?"

"Why would you say yes to him if he made you so sad yesterday?" Akira spoke so softly that his words were almost covered by the water draining from the sink. He looked away so Kari wouldn't see his tears.

"Why wouldn't I say yes, Akira? What happened yesterday doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that T.K. and I are finally going to be together for the rest of our lives. My life is finally complete."

Another blow to Akira's already damaged psyche. "But you don't understand, Mom! I don't want you to be with someone who can do that to you! When I came home and found you lying on your bed like that, I was so scared! I thought you had d-died!" The tears were streaming openly down Akira's face now. "It's always been just the two of us for as long as I can remember. I didn't want it to be just me, and I want it to be the four of us even less! Why am I not good enough for you anymore?!"

When Kari replied, the coldness of her voice surprised her. "I think you're the one who doesn't understand, Akira. It was foolish of you to think that I would ever be satisfied with "just the two of us". I don't have to be loyal to you. I don't have to be loyal to anyone except for myself!"

Akira stared disbelievingly at his mother, tears still running down his cheeks. "Fine!" he shouted, breaking a long, stifling silence. "Be like that! I can play that game too! You should be very surprised if you see me at your wedding!" He ran down the hall into his room, slamming the door so hard that one of the pictures fell off the floor.

Kari sank to her knees in the middle of the living room as the enormity of what she had just said began to sink in. _How could I have been so selfish? Why did I say that?_ She wanted to blame it on the creatures from the Dark Ocean, but she knew that they weren't what had brought those words out of her mouth. No, it was entirely her fault. Blinded by her joy, she refused to believe that Akira would feel anything but happiness at the news. She should have known better. Kari twisted her ring on her finger, trying to conjure up some of the ecstasy it had brought her only moments before. It was hopeless, and she knew it. Her ring could only make her happy if it made Akira feel the same way.

---

"Akira?" Kari knocked softly on her son's door, "Akira, can I come in?"

"No," he replied flatly.

Disregarding Akira's response, Kari slowly opened the door and entered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Akira rolled away from her, turning so her faced the wall. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I really am," Kari said softly. She rubbed her son's back, feeling him tense and try to pull away as she did so.

"Maybe you should have thought of how sorry you were going to be _before_ you said those things." Even though his voice was muffled by the blankets over his head, there was no mistaking the acid in his tone.

Kari sighed. "I wish you wouldn't do that..." she said softly.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Akira retorted.

"Please just let me explain, Akira," Kari pleaded. The lump under the covers laughed mirthlessly. "I don't know why you bother asking. You're just going to explain anyways.

Shaken by Akira's display of open hostility, Kari rested her head in her hands, trying to compose herself. "Akira, I know you're surprised at how fast all of this has happened, and believe me, so am I. What I think happened is that, in your surprise, you lost sight of what I have always told you is the most important thing in my life. You. I love Takeru very much, and I'm sure I will come to love Katsuro the same way, but you come, and will always come, first. You will always be my main man. Always. I hope you realize that."

Kari slowly pulled the covers off of Akira. He lay very still, and in the quiet of the apartment Kari could hear him crying softly. Suddenly, he sat up and threw his arms around his mother's neck. "Oh Mom, I'm sorry!" Akira sobbed, practically bawling his eyes out. "You're right... I did forget that... I'm sorry I was so selfish..."

Kari held him tightly, tears running down her face too. "I'm sorry too, Akira..."

----------------

Neko: Hello chapter nine! So, how long did that take? A year? I'm sorry... No one's going to read this now... --;;

Enko-chan: Well, it says the last time this story was updated was July 23, 2003. Way to go.

Neko: Oops... Well, I almost kept my promise of one chapter over the summer. .; I think this one's the longest at any rate...


End file.
